


Advantages of having a Broken AC

by DarkZorua100



Series: Prompts that went wrong fast [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Pure Crack, Shirtless!Zarc, go crazy fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Never tell Zarc to do something. He will always do the exact opposite of what you wanted. In this case, never tell him to move a dragon off of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try and do some one-shots. So let's start it off with some Genesishipping with Rin's personally being dominant in Ray and Zarc having a mix between Yugo and Yuri XD

“Rayyyyyyyy!”

“Yes Zarc?”

“I’m hot!”

“Yes, you told me that for the hundredth time now.”

“Well fix the AC!”

“I tried, Zarc, but I’m not a professional when it comes to these things. You just have to wait until my dad gets home.”

Zarc pouted at that. The champion duelist, if you even wanted to call him that at the moment, was currently laying on the floor, staring up at Ray, who was patiently sitting on the couch, waiting for her father to come home but in all honestly, she didn’t know how much longer she could take of Zarc’s whining. Ever since the AC broke, the two pro duelists have been sitting in Ray’s blazing house, just dying to await the arrival of Akaba Leo so he could fix it. Zarc groaned at this, suggesting why they didn’t just go to a pool or something? He could even arrange to get a private one just for the two of them but Ray quickly shot down that idea, stating how her father would freak if she just suddenly disappeared from the house when she told him that they were going to be hanging out here today, even in the smothering heat that they knew as summer time. Zarc wasn’t to happy, of course, but he was already fighting a losing battle against the heat so he didn’t bother trying to pick another losing fight against Ray.

“Well, if I die from the heat in the next minute or two, I know who Odd-Eyes is going to blame. Right, little buddy?”

“Rawr.”

Ray rolled her eyes at that as she looked down at him. Honestly, the main reason why he was smothering so much was because he had a chibi form of Odd-Eyes Dragon laying on his stomach. She didn’t even know how that was possible but Ray has since decided it was better not to question things with Zarc, especially when it came to his dragons. Still it didn’t help his complaining any. If anything, it made it worse. Adding Odd-Eyes’ body heat onto Zarc was making the champion unbearable until Ray finally lost it.

“Zarc, you would make your life a whole lot easier if you just took it off of your body!”

Zarc blinked at that. Ray at first didn’t think he would actually do it until she saw him sat up and sitting his dragon down off to the side. Ray let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally-”

“Well if you want me too so badly.”

“Huh?”

Zarc grinned at her as he lifted his black shirt over his head and tossed it to the side where Odd-Eyes caught it in its mouth.

Ray could feel her face heating up and she was sure that wasn’t all the weather’s fault.

“Zarc, that’s not what I meant!”

“Oh, you wanted me to take my pants off instead? Because if so-”

“Put your shirt back on, you pervert!”

“I can’t. Odd-Eyes has already turned it into a nest.”

Ray’s eyes quickly glanced over to the tiny dragon and truth to Zarc’s word, Odd-Eyes was already using it as a place to sleep. She then looked back at Zarc only to find him now standing up, looking down at her with a smirk.

“Like what you see?~"

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up.”

The next thing Ray knew, her and Zarc were making out on the couch. He was still shirtless, flat out refusing to take Odd-Eyes’ bed away as he put it, and now Ray was the one that was starting to feel like she was going to die from the heat with him on top of her. Wouldn’t you know it that her father would return at that very moment.

“What in the-?!”

Ray froze at the sound of bags being dropped to the ground. She forced Zarc to break off the kiss to look over his shoulder at her father with a panicked expression.

“Dad! I didn’t know you would be back so earlier!”

“Well when you called and said that the AC was broken, I rushed off as soon as I could...that isn’t important at the moment! What is this, Ray?!”

Ray gulped. She could only imagine what the first thoughts that rushed into her father’s mind when he saw his daughter on the couch, making out with her topless boyfriend, were.

“D-dad…this isn’t what it looks like! And Zarc, stop trying to make out with my neck!”

“Hmmm don’t feel like it…and Ray, how about we move this to your bedroom while Leo fixes the AC? We don’t want to disturb him with all the moans and groans, now do we?”

And that’s how Ray found herself watching her father trying to run Zarc over with the lawnmower. It was a good thing Odd-Eyes was asleep the whole time because getting the AC fixed was going to be the least of her problems then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this crack shot. I just really wanted to write something for these two and this was just something I felt like Zarc would do. 
> 
> And if you couldn't have tell just by reading this, these are just meant to be fun prompts I found on Tumblr that I wanted to write something small for and to help my writer's block when it comes to my main fanfics so don't expect them to be to long or to have a plot to them XD


End file.
